This invention relates generally to planters and more particularly has reference to a planter apparatus comprising a plurality of planters used separately or interconnected to form a single, continuous downward and outward extending planter interior for retaining planting soil and the roots of a plant while facilitating the natural downward and outward expansion of a growing plant root system.